


Excuse Me?

by Lilly_loves_u



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, I Tried, My first Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_loves_u/pseuds/Lilly_loves_u
Summary: Your soulmates first words to you are permenantly seared into your skin, in a random place on your body. Its great, unless your words are an incredibly common first expression. Maybe you should just stop trying so hard. After all, they say when you stop looking, you find whatever you needed.





	Excuse Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Soulmate AU, and first Kingsman fanfic. Please let me know if you like it, by giving kudos or comments! My tumblr is briars-glenn.tumblr.com if you want to leave a suggestion! Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS. I don't own Kingsman, they belong to their respective writers/creators

You dont know what it is about today, but every little thing was pissing you off. The final straw was on the tube, on your way back to your flat for a long weekend when a man next to you answers his phone. How he gets reception in the tunnels you have no idea, but even though you're slightly impressed, his call volume just causes you to get angry again.

"Galahad here" he answers and on the other side you can hear, clear as day,

"It's Arthur, are you on your way back?" 

"Yes Arthur, I'm currently on the tube. Problems with the taxi, I'll see you back at the shop." He hangs up as the Arthur guy says its fine. 

You had to say something, let off a little steam, so you decided to jab at his name. What kind of name was Galahad anyways?

"Your parents we're obsessed with the King Arthur legends, huh?" 

He stares at you for a few seconds, as if processing that you'd spoken to him. You take that moment to take in his appearance, lovely tailored suit, in a modern style. Chocolate brown eyes that seemed shocked. Brown hair that was shiny and well kept, swept over his hairline. He's older than you'd originally thought, the lines around his eyes and mouth saying his 40's or even 50's.

"Excuse me?" You felt your heart flutter, just like it always did when that was the first thing someone said to you. It was annoying, though, now. One of the most common phrases ever,and that was what your soulmate would ask you, the words on your shoulder proved it. Quickly you pushed the hope away and squared your shoulders.

"I said, your parents must've been obsessed with King Arthur, you know, 'cause they named you Galahad?"

"Whats your name, miss?" What did your name have to do with anything? Confused you gave the information freely.

"(Y/N), why?"

"Well, (Y/N), I am Harry. Galahad is just a... a nickname" 

"Well thats a right odd nickname. Why do your friends call you that?" 

"Well, I'm just so pure of heart that all those who meet me think I must be the real Galahad." Harry spoke with such a perfectly straight face that you thought he was being serious, but then you saw the sparkle of mischief in his eyes. You burst out laughing, in the middle of the tube during afterwork rush hour, bumping into Harry because your knees got weak. 

He grabs your elbow to steady you and you can tell he's got a big grin. Then your brain registers the electric warmth of his hand on you and you stop chortling immediately, and smile up at him. That hope of finally meeting your soulmate suddenly returns full force, and you can't stop the words from leaving your mouth, 

"You're him. Aren't you?" They came out soft and Harry's still holding your elbow. You're not sure he could hear you over the din of people chatting and joking, but he replies.

"Your soulmate? Yes." And then he did the one thing you'd dreamt of doing with your soulmate for years. He pulled you closer, and placed a soft kiss, just a press of the lips, to your mouth.


End file.
